LED devices have been widely used in various lighting areas (e.g., for a low-carbon lifestyle) and may provide advantages including energy conservation, environmental protection, controllable lighting, solid state lighting, and long operational lifetime. As environmental problems become more of a concern, there have been growing emphases and considerations on environmental protection and management. It is therefore desirable to have a device with convenient air pollution monitoring function to facilitate settings of regional environmental standards and to help control/management of industrial and agricultural productions. Existing air quality detection devices are large and relatively expensive. Further, their operations and maintenance often require specialized operators and involve cumbersome processes.
Thus, there is a need to overcome these and other problems of the prior art and to provide LED lighting devices/systems having air quality detection functions, and methods for detecting air quality using the LED lighting devices/systems.